Paper Planes
by SakuraStrawberryLover
Summary: Hinata is ill. Naruto is a prisoner. Both are on opposite sides of the fence. They share a unlikely love, having the ultimate connections though paper plane letters.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata slowly walked around the corner, stopping and checking for any signs of people. Seeing no one, she sprinted towards the door, running out into the fresh open air. Hinata Hyuuga, who was only 9 years old at the time, was sneaking out of the hospital. "I'm

gonna surprise Daddy!" She said to herself as she walked out into the plain that was filled with nothing but flowers and fresh, green grass. She was wearing a white sun dress with a matching hat. She walked, taking in the view of everything, seeing on how she never

got to see anything this beautiful in the hospital. She started running as soon as she caught sight of the barbed wire fence. She ran up to it, as close as she dared, not wanting to get pricked by the spiky barbs. "Papa! Papaaa!" She yelled out, looked though the fence

searching for her father. She saw a figure, father down to the right, sitting near the fence. Hinata's face lit up in excitement. "Papa!" She cried out as she ran towards the figure. "Papa! Papa! It's me! Hinata!" She yelled out as she approached the sitting figure. When

she got close enough to see clearly, she saw that it was not her father. "Who are you?" He asked Hinata. "Ah... I'm..." She hesitated. If she told this boy her name, he might tell her father. If she didn't see her father, and surprise him, he would surly be mad at him.

_'What do I do? __If I tell him my name, then he'll tell Papa. Guess I didn't think about it before, but if Papa found out I snuck out of the hospital, he'd be furious!' _While Hinata was to lost in her thoughts, the boy stood up and studied her. His conclusion her her

appearance; she was cute. She had short blue hair, and white, peal colored eyes, and she was wearing a white dress, showing that she came from a rich family. The boy sighed heavily, pulling Hinata out of her thoughts. "Fine, ok, don't tell me, I'll just call you 'Unanimous', sound good?"

Hinata just stared at him, finally getting a good look at him. He had blond, spiky hair, and big blue eyes. He was dressed in plain cloths, a dark blue shirt with matching shorts that ended a little below his knees. His face, arms, and any other showing skin was covered in

dirt. "Unanimous? But my..." She hesitated again, but decided to tell him. Besides, he was really hot (in Hinata's mind). "My name is Hinata." She told him with a straight face. He started laughing loudly. "H-Hinata? W-What irony!" He continued to laugh, and Hinata's

face went a bright red. "Oh yeah? T-Then what's _your _name huh?" She questioned him. "Heh... My name's Naruto." He said. He half expected for her to start laughing, but she didn't. She just blushed and looked away. "I like it..." She whispered softly, however,

Naruto still heard it, and he smirked. "So, Hinatatatatata, what brings out all the way out here?" He asked her, slightly teasing her name. "Well, I was going to give a surprise to my father..." This caught Naruto's attention. "Huh? Is your dad a prisoner here?" He asked

with casualty. "Huh? N-No way!" She yelled at him. The look on his face turned to surprise, then faded back to a smirk. "Pfft. Figures. Then he's on of the brutal bastards who works here." He said to Hinata. Her face lit up in anger. "My father is not a-!" she quickly

shut her mouth, not wanting to say a 'bad word'. Naruto leaned torwards her. "Your father's not a what? A bastard? Hahaha! Like hell he is!" Hinata flinched at the words he said. Where she came from, people just didn't say words like that. Her face flushed red. "You

jerk!" She yelled at him then ran off. _'He's so mean!' _Hinata thought as she ran back to the hospital. Naruto chuckled to himself. What a fun girl she was. He hoped she came back, probably not, not after what he said to her. When Hintata entered her hospital room,

she quickly changed out of her fancy white dress, and back into the simple kimono that the hospital gave her. She put her dress back into it's box, along with the hat, and slid the box between the bed and wall. She then climbed back into her bed. Not 30 seconds after

she got into bed, a nurse walked in with her lunch; Ramen, and some sushi. She ate silently, her thoughts all about the boy with blond hair behind the fence.

**Well, then! This is done! I plan on this story to be short, so I can actually finish it! Those of you who have read my older story, New Mermaid Life, you know what I'm talking about! And as for Auction Love, I have writers block for that story. Well, then Please review! If I get 5 reviews, I'll write the next chapter! Bai bai!**

**Oh, and also; Hinata: Sunny place; in the sun. Naruto: A powerful whirlpool. **


	2. The flying letter

Three days have passed, and Hinata brushed her hair slowly, staring out the window, her thoughts being consumed with Naruto. She heard her door open, and she turned her head to see who it was. It was her father. "Papa!" She exclaimed happily. Hiashi looked at her,

and drew out a small smile for her. He walked over and sat in the chair that was next to her bed. "How are you, Hinata?" The small sentence meant so much more. 'How are you?' meant 'Are you alright? Any pain? How's your heart? Do you need anything?' Hinata

laughed. "Hahaha! I'm fine Papa! I'm in really great health!" She said with a big smile. Hiashi smiled a little more, and he face was covered with the look of relief. "So, um, Papa?" He looked at her, wondering what she needed. "I was thinking. Since I'm really healthy

right now and all... I was... Wondering if I could... Go outside. Outside, not to the tiny garden the hospital." She was so hopeful, maybe if her father let her go out, possible on her own, she could see Naruto. He was, of corse, the only person who didn't treat her with the

utmost care, as she was terribly ill. She liked not being sick for just a few moments. Hiashi narrowed his eyes at Hinata. "No. Absolutely not." Her face fell. "What? Why Not?" She asked anxiously. "A nurse told me yesterday that she saw you walking out the prison

wearing a white dress. Is this true?" He interrogated her. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned her head so as not to look at her father. "I thought so..." He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and stood in the doorway. "Hinata, you are to _never_ leave this

room. Am I understood?" He said in a harsh voice. "Y-Yes Father..." She said obediently. "Good..." He said the walked out, slamming the door behind him. Everything was silent. Tears formed and fell from Hinata's eyes. "H-He... Never let's me do _anything._" Hinata looked

at the table next to her bed. She grabbed the pencil and paper that was resting on the table. She began to write. Writing the letter to Naruto. When she finished, she folded it into a paper plane, and sent it flying out the window. Her eyes softened, and she smiled sadly.

She hoped... It would reach him... The boy on the other side of the barbed-wire fence.

* * *

Naruto leaned against a wooded pole, serving as telephone, used only by the officers who worked at the prison, as Prisoners did not know the pass-code to activate the phone. Naruto stared at the setting sun, the only thing he looked forward to each day. However,

meeting Hinata was defiantly a pleasant surprise. He had never seen a girl before. Well, to be more precise, he had never seen a _young _girl before, as most prisoners were men, and the few women that were imprisoned were well over 30 years of age. He didn't hope to

see her again, as she never would come back. Who would? She was obviously rich, and she was searching for her father anyway. But it still saddened him, even if he wanted to, he could never see her again, as he was imprisoned for life. He didn't do anything, but he

was 'born in captivity' as the officers would call him. But it was true. He was born in the prison, which was more like a small town then a prison, and could never leave. It was just how things worked. He was never leaving here. He let his mind wander, and against his

will, returned to thoughts about Hinata. He shook his head, trying not to think about her. He looked towards the sky, filled with purple clouds and a red sky. But then... Something caught his eye. Was that... Yes it was... It was a paper air-plane. Naruto stood up

quickly, and began to chase after the paper plane. Running, running, running, turning corners, and bumping into people, only to run away after the plane before they could hit him. He jumped up and grabbed the paper plane, gripping it tightly. He quickly opened it up.

Words. Words were written everywhere. He began to read slowly.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is Hinata. I hope that you have received this letter. I am desperately missing you. Where I am from... It is very lonely. You are the first boy I have met, who has talked to me with such relaxation. No formality. I... Enjoyed it. For the first time, from what very little _

_time we spent together, I know what it's like to have a real friend. I am... Wishing to see you. But, due to my circumstances, I cannot. However, I will wait until I can. It may be a while. Until I can see you. I hope that I am not being a nuisance to you. Until then... I _

_suppose I should tell you a little about me. Well... Let's see... My blood type is A! And um... My favorite word is self-confidence! My favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls! But my least favorite foods are dishes like crab and shrimp. As a hobby I enjoy pressing _

_flowers! Well, that's all from this end, see you in a while!_

_-Hinata Hyuuga_

Naruto read it over, and over, and over again. He smiled. Then started to chuckle. Then began to laugh outright. He was going to see her. He didn't know when, or how, but he was going to see her. He held the letter to his chest and hugged it. It smiled strongly of

flowers. This was his. This was his number one, most perfect prized possession. The name 'Hinata' now represented _his _sunny place, filled with no worries, no pain, and absolute joy.


	3. Reunited

Hinata slowly crept though the hospital building. Speeding up and slowing down so she wouldn't get caught sneaking out. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she breated in deeply and slowly, trying to calm down. She turned right, and raced towards the elevator,

frantcally prushing the button, to open the doors. When the doors widened open, she jumped in, again, pushing the button repeadivly, wanting the doors to close and and bring her down to the ground floor. The doors slowly closed, and then began her travel down.

Hinata quickly straightened her white dress, and smoothed down her long hair. Hinata was now 15, and six years have passed since her meeting Naruto. She kept her promise, and after many years, finally got the chance to sneak out and visit him. She was very

excited, but wondered if Naruto would remember her. Hinats almost didn't hear the _ding _sound as the elevator stopped. She stuck her head out and looked left and right, making sure no one was around. Not a person in sight. She walked quickly to the door, it opened

automatically, and she stepped out, welcomed with a refreshing breeze. She turned and started walking to the back of the hospital. When she reached the back, she stared at the large plain. Fresh, green grass was growing everywhere, with flowers sprinkled here and

there. She started walking out into the plain. It was hard to belive that Naruto lived so close to her, but so far away. When the prison started to come into view, Hinata broke into a run. She ran, holding down her hat so it wouldn't blow away, and picked up a part of

her dress so it wouldn't trip her. When she close enough, she stopped running to catch her breath, she wanted to look composed when she saw Naruto. She approched the barbed wire fence and looked around for a blond head. "N-Naruto! Naruto!" she yelled out, trying

to find him. She looked around some more. She saw a man sitting underneath a tree on the other side of the fence. She walked over to him. "Um... Sir? Excuse me, sir?" She spoke to him. The man awoke from a sleep that he was in. He looked at Hinata. Her heart

seem to skip a beat. "...What...?" He asked in a deep voice. "Um... H-Have you seen someone named Naruto...? I need to see him..." The man stood up. _'I wish I could see this guy's face...' _Hinata thought to herself. "What...? Wait... Are you... Hinata...?" The man

asked her. "Um... Y-Yes... I am..." she answered him. the man started to walk torwards her, and Hinata backed up a bit, even though the fence was seperating them. "Hinata? Oh my God, it's really you!" He stepped out from the shade, and Hinata could see his face

clearly. "N-Naruto!" she cried out, and she walked closer to the fence. "Wow, Naruto! You've gotten so tall!" She marveled at his hight, she was 4'9, and guessing, Naruto had to be at least 5'10. "Hahaha! I know! Ah, you grew your hair out!" He said, nodicing her hair

length. "Ah, yeah I did." She said as she took some of her hair and twirled it around though her fingers. "Hey, take off your hat." Naruto suddenly said. "Huh? O-Ok..." Hinata said and began to take off her hat. She removed and Naurot studied her closely. "Hmm hm!

You've gotten really cute!" He said lightly. Hinata broke out in red, blushing furiously. "And... Definitely more womanly." He added, commenting on her body. (You all know how she looks, am I right?) "E-Ehhhh?" She said covering her face with her hands, her face

completely red now. Naruto laughed. "So," He said as he sat down on the dirt. "What's been going on with you?" He asked her. Hinata followed suit and sat on the grass on her side of the fence. "Oh... Nothing much. You?" She looked at him, amazed at, though dirty,

how handsome he is. "Really? Nothing at all?" He questioned. "N-No..." She said. Naruto had a smug look on his face. "Really? No boyfriend?" He asked, and again her face turned red. She covered her face with her hands as she spoke "Um... Well, that is... I don't

really... W-Why do you ask...?" She said, peeking out between her fingers. Naruto placed his palms on the ground behind him and leaned back, staring up at the sky. "Hmm~ Who knows~" He said. Hinata was compleatly clueless, so she didn't understand what he was

implying. They sat in silence for a few minuets. "Um... Naruto?" Hinata spoke out. "Hmm?" He looked at her. "If... If you don't mind me asking... What did you do... To become a prisoner here...?" Hinata asked. "Hmm? Nothing." He said as he turned his head and

looked else where. "Nothing? then why are you..." He looked at her, smiling. "It'snothing really. I was just born here. So they won't let me out. It's really stupid, but I don't mind. It's a lot better then walking around out there in a silly monkey suit thinking that you

can do anything you want. That's how the guards here are like. 'Sorry Naruto, just thought I'd come in here ta piss on ya bed.'" He said, imitating a guard. Hinata giggled, then looked at her watch. "Oh no!" She cried out. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm gonna be late!"

she said as she bolted up and started straightened out her dress. She grabbed her hat and put it on her head, pulling it down. "Sorry, Naruto! I gotta go!" she said then turned around, and started running back towards the hospital. "Wait!" Naruto yelled out. Hinata

turned her head around, still holding on to her hat, so it wouldn't fly off her head. Naruto took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, and then re-folded it into a paper plane. He looked at Hinata, then smiled big, closing his eyes, them arching upwards.

She turned her whole body around, now facing him, only a few feet away. He cocked his arm back, pushed forward and let the paper plane fly over the barbed wire fence. the plane landed safely in Hinata's hands. She looked at it, then looked back to Naruto. He held up

the letter she had sent him 6 years ago. Hinata's face smiled in pure joy. She held the letter to her chest, close to her heart, then waved at Naruto. "Bye bye Naruto! I'll try to see you soon! Ok?" She called out to him. "Ok! Make it a date!" Hinata pretended not to

hear what he said, and began to run back to the hospital. She ran. She ran as quickly as she could. When she walked inside the hospital, she slowed down to a fast walk. She bearly made it into an elevator that was closing it's doors. She pressed the the button that

was labeled '11'. When the elevator reached her floor, she ran to her room, and yanked open the door to Room 4. She quickly undressed and then put on her hospital yukata. she folded her dress and put it back into it's box, along with her hat and slid the box

underneath he bed. She climbed into her bed, and made herself comfortable by pulling the sheets to cover her legs. She breathed in deeply and opened the paper plane letter.

_Dear Hinata, _

_It has been five months since I met you, and I am missing you. I wonder when I will see you. Oh well, don't feel like you _have _to see me. But by the way you were dressed, I guess that you come from a rich family or something. Must be nice. Not that I'm conplaining _

_at how I live, I'm just saying that it must be nice to have a fully belly. Ah, well. Anyway, since you told me about you, I will do the same. Well, I don't know my... Blood type... I actually find it pretty stupid to wast money just to find out what your blood type is. _

_Anyway, before I got your letter, my prized possession was a tiny bag in the shape of a frog. I got it when I was six years old, and I named it Gama-Chan~! And now Gama-Chan now holds your letter. When I was little, I loved to play pranks on the guards. But now _

_that I'm older, if I did that, they would kick the ever-loving crap out of me. So I don't play pranks anymore. My favorite food... Since I can't be picky with my food here, I don't really have a favorite food. But I remember this one time, someone gave me a big bowl of _

_ramen, and I think that was the only time I've really been full. So, as it concludes, my favorite food is ramen! So, yeah. I can't wait to see you again Hinata!_

Hinata folded the letter back into it's origanal paper plane shape. She stared at it, pictures of Naruto when he was 9, and the Naruto now washed though her mind. She smiled. She took out a pencil and paper, and began to write.


	4. I can't see him?

Days had turned into weeks, and before she knew it, two months had passed since Naruto and Hinata met up after 6 years. Hinata's collection of letters from Naruto had increased so much, that she had to ask her little sister Hanabi to get a box. She currently was

sitting up in her bed, reading one of Naruto's letters and listing to the wind chime that hung from her opened window, letting warm, late summer air wash over her. _Knock knock knock _"Who is it?" Hinata asked when she heard someone knocking at her door. "It's

Dad." Said a deep voice from behind the door. Hinata folded the letter into a small square and covered it up with her hands. "Come in." She said. Hiashi opened the sliding door and walked in. "Hi Dad!" Hinata greeted cheerfully. She then nodiced that her father was

hiding something behind his back. He smiled and showed her what he brought. "I-Is that... Food from Kadowaki...?" She asked. He nodded and handed her the Styrofoam box, and she placed it on top of her letter. She opened the box and was greeted with the smell of

friend noodles, vegetables and chicken. "Thank you so much!" She split her chopsticks and began to eat. _'Hm. Maybe I should give some to Naruto... I'll save him half~!' _Hinata thought to her self. Hinata and her father ate, having small talk. When Hinata was done

with her half of the food she was going to share with Naruto, she closed the styrofoam box and started to stare out the window. "Your not going to eat all of it?" Her father asked her. "Huh? Oh... No. I'm not that hungry. I'll eat the rest later." She told him smiling. "I

see..." He said and Hiashi threw away his empty food box and put Hinata's food in the mini fridge she has in her room. Hinata held the letter in her hands, then unfolded it and started reading where she left off. _'Maybe Father won't mind if I read this in front of him. _

_Maybe he'll ask __about it __and I can tell him about Naruto. Who __knows, maybe he can get Naruto out of the prison.' _Hinata thought happily as she continued to read. She then felt the letter fly out of her hands, and quickly looked in the direction it went in: Her father's

hands. "What is this?" The tone in his voice didn't sound pleasing. "Please! Give it back!" She said. Her father began reading. His eyes widened. His hands shook in anger, and he then crumpled the paper up. Hinata's eyes widened. "That boy is no good. Don't you _ever_

see him again." Hiashi said as he threw the paper into the trash can and walked out, slamming the sliding door behind him. Hinata was frozen in fear, and in shock. Her father was extremely angry. She didn't make any movements for what seemed like hours. She

looked at the trash can. She climbed out of bed, and walked towards it. She leaned over and picked the crumpled letter out from the trash can. She collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face. "I... Don't understand why... He's so... upset..." Hinata choked

out between gasps of breath. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. It didn't really matter if her father accepted Naruto or not. It wouldn't stop her from seeing him.

* * *

Hinata walked though the field of grass and flowers, hair being blown out of her face, and her white dress being whipped around everywhere. She had heated up the leftovers from yesterday before she snuck out, in hopes that it would at least be a little warm by the

time she gave it to Naruto. When she reached the fence, she looked around and finally found Naruto. He was snoozing underneath the shade of probably the only tree in the prison. _'He looks so cute when he's asleep... He looks younger too...' _hinata thought to herself.

She smiled and siliently slipped the box with her food though the barbed wire fence and placed it next to Naruto. She then took out her letter and set it on top of the box. She stayed where she was, just watching him sleep. She lifted her hand and stuck it though the

fence, reaching for Naruto. She felt her fingertips touch his cheek. She reached over more, then her palm was caressing his cheek. His face was covered in dirt, but he was warm. She slowly moved her hand up and down, feeling everything within her reach, she even

got to run her fingers though his yellow hair. (^.^) Time passed, and Hinata finally cheaked her watch, it was 4: 25, meaning she only had five minutes left. She slowly detached her hand from Naruto's face and stood up. "Bye Naruto. See you tomorrow." She said and

began walking back to the hospital.

* * *

When Naruto finally woke up, it was around 5:15. He streched out his arms, yawning. He then nodiced the white Styrofoam box with the paper plane on top of it. He stared at it for a while. "Noooooooo! Was Hinata here? And I totally missed her! Dammit!" Naruto

cursed out loud. He picked up the letter and began reading.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I brought you some food, although their just leftovers... Anyway, I hope you like it! I don't think I'm going to be able to see you as much. Family issues. But I'll try to visit you when I can, OK? I might have my little sister see you to give you some letters if I can't see _

_you alright? Her name is Hanabi. She has long brown hair. And her eye color is the same as mine. I hope I can see you again soon! Bye bye!_

_-Hinata Hyuuga_

So... Hinata had a sister, huh? Hmm... Naruto opened the box and was pretty much slapped in the face with the wonderful smell of food. He grabbed the chopsticks and pressed his hands together. _'Thanks so much Hinata!' _He began eating slowly, trying to savor the

taste. However, it wasn't long until he had finished his meal, and had completely licked the box clean. Literally. He picked up his stuff (the empty box and the letter) and walked to his 'house'. He put the letter in the small pile with the other letters, and threw the ox

away in the trash can outside his house. He opened a shoe box and took out a pice of paper and pencil, and began writing back to Hinata.


	5. Sister

Hinata sat on her bed, now with a tube in her arm. It was now December. She and Naruto have been exchanging letters though Hanabi for the last few months. Hinata stared out her window, watching large snowflakes fall and hit the ground. She hoped that Naruto

would be alright in the cold winter. But then again, he had lived though many winters in the cold like this so... _He should be alright... I hope... _"Hey Sis." Hanabi said as she entered her room. Hinata turned her attention to her sister. "Hello, Hanabi." Hinata said to her and

smiled. "You don't look to good. Well, worse then usual..." Hanabi said. Hinata chuckled. "I suppose..." she said, looking out the window again. Hanabi walked over to Hinata and sat on her bed. "Hey. Naruto's gonna be ok. Ok? So don't worry. Besides, I gave him the

thing." Hanabi said and she pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her chin on her knees. "Really?-!" Hinata hugged her sister hard. "Thanks SO much!" She exclaimed. Hinata had told her sister to go ome and find some of their father's old coats and cloths, and to go

give them to Naruto. Then all movement stopped, Hinata still having her arms around her little sister. "...Does it... Hurt...?" Her sister asked. "Hm?" "You know... your arm..." Hanabi let her gaze fall on the tube in her sisters arm. "No, it doesn't. Only when they had to

put it in. And when I look at it, it sometimes grosses me out." Hinata said smiling, then giggling at the last part. "Should I tell Naruto?" Hanabi asked. "You know... Just to let him know...?" Hanabi continued. Hinata smiled softly. "No... He'll just worry. A lot. I think it'd be

best... if he didn't know..." Hinata said. "You sure?" Hanabi asked. Hinata nodded. "Yep. Please don't tell him." It sounded more like an order then a request. "Ok... If that's what you want." Hanabi knew that her sister might die. She didn't want Hinata to be sad or upset

during hard times... for her sister. "I won't tell." she said. "Thanks Hanabi." Hinata said, and she let go of her sister.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was a super short chapter, but the next chapie is gonna have a WHOLE lotta stuff in it, so just wait. Also, I'm updating all my other stories, so check out those too.**


	6. Goodbye

Months passed, and it was now spring. Hinata laid on her bed, with three new tubes in her arms, and listened to the slow _beep... beep... beep... _of the machine beside her as she felt warm, soft breezes wash over her from her window. Hinata hadn't seen Naruto since

around fall last year, and was missing him dearly. Hinata turned her head and stared at the paper and pincel that she kept on her nightstand. _'I should see Naruto... He must be worried about me...' _Hinata thought to herself. She sat up and reached for the pincel and

paper, and began to write. When she finished, she folded it into a paper plane, and set it back on the nightstand. She moved her right arm and let her wrist face up. Her fingers trembled as she took two IV's out of her. She repeated the process with her other arm. She

swung her legs over the side and stood up, almost falling over when put her full weight on her legs. She bent down and pulled out the box with her white dress and hat in it. She dressed herself, picked up the letter, and walked out. She passed unknowing people.

People who had no... Idea... She went around the back of the hospital and started her walk to the fence. It took all of her strength to not break down and cry, out of pain, and sadness. When she reached the fence, she called out Naruto's name. "Naruto? Naruto!" She

called, and he heard. When he heard his name being called, he came running thinking that Hanabi had come with a letter from Hinata, a letter for the first time in two months. But no, he got something better. "Hinata?/!" He nearly screamed. "What's- I mean- I hav't

seen you in so long! I missed you!" He said to her. Hinata merely smiled a small, sad smile. "W-what's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked, feeling as if something was truly wrong. Hinata backed up a little, then threw the paper plane over the fence, and Naruto caught it

with ease. He opened it and began reading.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry but... I have to go. I'm leaving. For a very, very long time. We... May not ever see each other again... Goodbye. I love you._

_-Hinata_

Naruto looked up from the letter with confusion written all over his face. "Is this... True?" He asked. Hinata smiled, then nodded. Her hands began to shake and she turned around and started to run.

"I'll be waiting for you till you come back!" Naruto called out to her. "I'll keep and treasure the letters, then I can see you again, right?" He added. Hinata never said anything, for she was crying silently and uncontrollably. She ran. Ran back to the hospital. When she

entered her room, she let all her tears out, crying harder then she ever did. Then, she began to cough. Softly at first, then she couldn't control it. Then... She couldn't breath. She walked and colasped against her bed, coughing and choking on her illness, trying to

breath. Lucky for her, two nurses walked in to check on her. "Oh my God! Call the doctor!" On of the nurses ordered the other one, and she ran out. The other one helped Hinata onto her bed and put on her air mask (I don't know what they call those things...) to try

to help Hinata to breath. Just then, the other nurse ran in with Hinata's doctor and Hiashi right behind him. The doctor began to insert a new IV in her, and she soon fell asleep. The nurse had to push back Hiashi out of the room, so that the three could help Hinata.

When Hiashi was out of the room, he stood in front of her door, finally making up his mind to do what he should've done months ago.

* * *

Naruto sat in his 'house' reading past letters from Hinata, smiling as he read. "Are you Naruto?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around and looked at the officer. "Y-Yes sir..." Naruto said. The man smirked. He snapped his fingers, and two other men came

from behind Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulders. "So... Your Naruto huh." The officer said as he walked around. He picked up one of the letters from Hinata. "My daughter has been visiting you. She must've been more secretive after I found out. I thought that

she had stopped seeing you. But you know teenagers," Hiashi said as he looked at Naruto. "they never listen, do they?" Hiashi unfolded the paper plane and quickly read the letter. When he finished the reading, he threw his head back and laughed. "She loves you?

Please. That's... Demented." He said and ripped up the letter. Naruto eyes grew wide. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled before he threw the two officers off him and takled Hiashi, knocking him to the ground. Naruto pulled back his arm and punched Hiashi

straight in the face. The other officers pulled Naruto off of Hiashi and roughly puched him to the building in the center of the prison. They pushed Naruto up three flights of stairs until they reached a empty cell and threw him in it. They closed and locked the bared

doors, and walked away, snickering.


	7. See you tomorrow You know where

**One time, at a certain place **

**Not associated with this world**

**Two unlucky people connect in this world**

**With a single paper air plane**

Naruto sat in his celled, curling up his body to keep warm. He heard the cell door open, then close. He looked behind him. It was Hiashi.

**Everyday, I escape the hospital**

**At the place where my papa works, I meet you there, your everything to me.**

Hiashi stared at Naruto. Then spoke. "I cannot forgive you for what you have done." He started. "Done? What have I _done?_" Naruto commanded. "You fell in love with my daughter." He stated plainly.

**when I read you letters, my heart becomes warm.**

**My cheeks are colored; Is this love?**

"_That's _what this is all about? Because you have some Father-Daughter issues?" Naruto spat. "No... It's much more then that."

**But...**

**why does Papa say**

**With a scary face**

**That that child is no good to see?**

**I didn't understand...**

"What? what is it?" Naruto yelled. This surpried Hiashi. "What? Don't you know? didn't she tell you?" Hiashi asked. "Tell me what?" Naruto asked. Hiashi closed his eyes. "That she..."

**If I have you, then that is enough**

**You give my life meaning.**

**In this room where light doesn't shine.**

**My future was glittering.**

Naruto's eyes widened, and he backed up against the wall. "No... S-She never said _anything _like that..." Naruto said. Hiashi opened his eyes. "Yes... She has been ill since she was very little, and now..."

**Day by day, the number of tubes increases**

**My hearing grows distant**

**Now walking has become quite difficult**

"What? _Now what?_" Naruto yelled. He jumped off his feet and grabbed Hiashi by the collor of his uniform. "_Tell me now..._" Naruto growled though gritted teeth.

**If I don't leave this place alive soon**

**In the end I don't want to burden you since you'll only worry.**

**I ran...**

"She's going to die..."

**My thoughts of goodbye**

**I send out to you**

**On an exchanged**

**Paper air plane**

**I can't hide my tears anymore...**

"She... She's going to... Die...?" Naruto whispered. He let go of Hiashi's coller and fell weakly to his knees.

**"I'll wait till you come back!**

**I'll keep and tresure the letters, then I can see you again, right?"**

"Yes... She will..." Hiashi said. Choked sobs were heard from Naruto.

**It's been many months then**

**My body no longer moves**

**I guess the last moment is coming soon...**

**When I said goodbye to you**

**I shouldn't have pretended to be strong.**

**It's to late...**

**But I still want to see you smiling somewhere...**

**I want to see you, I want to see you, I want to see you...**

"I cannot forgive you for doing this to her, however..." Hiashi pulled out the gun from his side and pointed it Naruto. "Please... Watch over her for me... Will You?" Naruto looked up at him with blurry eyes. "Do it..." He said. _BAM! _Hiashi pulled the trigger, and a bullet

went flying though Naruto chest. He fell backwards and hit the cold ground hard. "Th-Thank... You..." Naruto said and closed his eyes, letting darkness wash over him. Hiashi stared at Naruto. "Your welcome. But keep your promise." Hiashi stepped out of Naruto's cell

and walked up to the gaurd. "Wrap up the body, I'll come for it soon..." Hiashi said, and with that, he left for the hospital.

**A flower without sunshine**

**Is doomed to die**

**Only your letters gave me sunshine**

**I can no longer read the letters with blurred eyes**

**I hear cold sounds resounding in the room**

**If this is the last moment**

**Let me go where he is...**

When Hiashi arrived at the hospital, Hinata layed on her bed, cold and pale. He sat next to her, and held her hand. "Father..." She said, her voice dried and depressing. "Shh. Don't talk, Hinata." She only smiled. "No... This is my last moment, Father..." Hinata took in a

breath. "I'm sorry for not listening to you... I continued to see Naruto..." She said. Tears started to fall down Hiashi's face. "I couldn't help it... I... Love him to much... And you... You and Naruto... Are my most important to me... I love you both... So much... So

please... Help Naruto, ok? Let him go..." _Beep... Beep... Beep..._ "I love you, Father..." _Beep... Beep... Beep... _"And tell Naruto..." _Beep... Beep... "_I love him..." _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... _The long beep of the machine signaled Hinata's death. Tears from Hiashi

fell onto Hinata's hand, and though blurred eyes, he saw a paper plane... He took it from her hand, and he wiped his eyes and opened the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you. But now, in my final moments, I will tell you. I'm very ill, and it has gotten worse over the last few months. Now... It is certain that I will die. Everyone, including my father, saw that it's ok, and that I'll get better. But I know better. I will die. I didn't tell you because you would only worry. Please... Forgive me... I wish the best for you. I'm sorry... I love you, Naruto._

_-Hinata_

That did it. Hiashi began to cry uncontrollably. He looked at his daughter's face though blurred eyes, and saw... She was smiling.

**Because you were there**

**I could always smile**

**Deep darkness ripped us apart**

**Deep darkness brought us together**

**See you tomorrow...**

**At that place... (You know where)**

* * *

_**Ok, Have to be honset with myself. I almost cried when I was typing this... And there might be another chapter taking place at Hinata's funeral... And yes, for those of you who already know, this story was originally from Vocaloid Rin and Len's song 'Paper Plane'. I just love that song so much, I made a fanfic out of it. So yeah. I DON'T OWN RIN OR LEN (Though I want to... ^.^) OR NARUTO OR PAPER PLANES OR PAPER OR THE AIR OR PRISONS OR HOSPITALS OR ILLNESSES OR ANYTHING ELSE! All I own really is a computer to type up Fanfics! That is all!**_


	8. Happy Ending

"There is... There is someone else I would like to have at the funeral." Hiashi told the minister, who was hosting Hinata's funeral. "Oh? Who is it?" He asked. "He was... Her lover..." Hiashi stated. "Oh... Poor guy, he must be heart-broken..." The minister said. "Yes

well... He will be joining Hinata..." He said. The minister stared at him. "Oh... That will be fine. I will prepare another casket..." The minister said. "And... Could we... bury him next to my daughter? Please?" Hiashi asked. The minister smiled. "Oh, it's no problem at all!

Yes, of corse we could!" He said. Hiashi smiled slightly. "Could you bring him tomorrow? We'll put him in a casket tomorrow? Is that fine?" The minister asked. "Yes... I could do that..." Hiashi said.

**The next day**

Hiashi carred Naruto into the church, and up to his casket. Hiashi looked around for the minister. "Ah, yes... Here I am." The minister said, coming though a door. "Yes, thank you for bringing him." The minister said and he opened up the casket. Hiashi slowly put Naruto

in it. "Poor man... So young they were... You daughter and this man..." The minister said. "So, what's the lad's name?" The minister asked. "Naruto." Hiashi replied. "Naruto huh... You said that he was your daughter's lover, correct?" He asked. "Yes..." Hiashi whispered.

Hiashi then looked and stared at Hinata's casket. "I'll make sure she is dressed in something nice. The lad too." the minister said. Hiashi stared at him. "You'll find out tomorrow." He said. Hiashi nodded, then left.

**The funeral**

The people at the funeral ignored at ministers words as all of them were sobbing. "...The story of the two lovers will be told now..." the minister said, finishing up his speech. Hiashi stood up from his chair, and walked up to the center of the front of the room, and stood

beside Hinata's casket. "My daughter, as you know, fell ill when she was young." He began. "She was kept in the hospital most of the time. But after she turned 15, she snuck out of the hospital one day. She went to the fence that surrounded the prison. There, she

met Naruto." Hiashi said, looking over at Naruto's casket. "The two fell in love." Hiashi looked over at the table next to him, on the table was two large baskets, one labled HINATA and the other NARUTO. Both were filled with paper planes. "The exchanged letters in the

form of paper planes. These are those exact letters." Hiashi said, gesturing to baskets. "I didn't approve of their relationship because when Hinata would visit him... It would hurt her health. But of course, she didn't listen to me, and continued to see him anyway." He

said, smiling slightly. "And soon... Her condition fell, and she was doomed to die. I went and told Naruto, who didn't know a thing about her illness. He... Grabbed my gun and shot himself. Soon after that, Hinata died... So... I'm happy for them... Their together now,

nothing separating them." Hiashi finished and walked back to his seat. The tragic story of the two lovers made everyone cry even harder. The minister went to the front of the room and opened the caskets. "You may now say goodbye to the two..." He said simply, and

walked off, letting people come up and say goodbye. Hiashi stood up and walked up to say goodbye to Hinata and Naruto with Hanabi. When he looked at Hinata, he smiled. She was done up well, makeup on, her hair was shiny, and she was wearing white; a wedding

dress. He looked over at the minister, and he wore a smug look. Hiashi looked over at Naruto, who was wearing a black tux. Putting the two in wedding cloths, clever idea. Hiashi leaned down over Hinata and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye Hinata..." He

whispered. He looked at Naruto. Hiashi put his hand on Naruto's chest, right were the bullet went though. "Sorry, Naruto... Goodbye..." He said, then went back to his seat. The funeral lasted another hour, filled with sobs and people telling memories of Hinata. No one

at the funeral knew Naruto, but they all talked about Naruto and Hinata's tragic love story. Everyone walked behind the church and went to Hinata's and Naruto's grave, and watched the two be buried. They said their final wishes to Hiashi, and left. Hiashi stood at

Hinata's grave for a long time, with Hanabi at his side. "Father... I think I'm going to go home now." She said. Hiashi said nothing, and Hanabi left for home. About an hour passed before Hiashi finally removed himself from the gaves and went home.

* * *

Months had passed, and since his daughters death, Hiashi had adopted a really bad habit. He began drinking. Almost every day he drank, getting drunk then sleeping off the hangover the next morning.

Hiashi was currently on his fifth can of beer that night, and was starting to feel drunkenness fall on him. When he finished the can, he crushed it in his hand and threw it elsewhere in the room. He fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I can't believe you

Father!" He heard the voice. _'Prabaly Hanabi...'_ He thought, she always gave him a hard time about drinking, as anyone else would. He turned his head to look at his daughter. But... It wasn't Hanabi. It was Hinata, accompanied by Naruto. Both had a light grow to

them, and they wore what they were dressed in at their funeral. Hinata was in a white dress and Naruto a tux, and they both had white wings folded neatly on their backs. Hiashi bolted upright and nearly fell off his bed. "That's it... I'm drunk... Hallucinating..." He

mumbled to himself. "Well that's reassuring. I'm not a hallucination!" Hinata yelled at him. Hiashi stared. "Kami-Sama told me that I should visit you... When he said that, I thought it was gonna be a friendly visit but... Your nearly drinking yourself to death! I know

your sad about my death, but instead of being hung up about the daughter that died..." Hinata said, referring to herself. "Pay attention to the one you have with you! Mother dies a long time ago, and I died too... But Hanabi needs you now, Father. More then

anything." She said to him. Hiashi looked away from her in guilt, even though he thought he was still hallucinating. Naruto walked up to Hinata. "She has a point you know." Naruto said, backing up Hinata. "Sorry..." Hiashi said, then looked up at them. "I'm sorry that

I couldn't protect you, Hinata." Hiashi said, and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I was gonna die anyway. There was nothing that you could've done. Geez, I hated it when people would say that I was gonna be ok, even though it was clear that I was gonna die." She said. Hiashi

smiled. "Yes... Sorry about that." He said. Hinata smiled at him. "It's no problem!" She said cheerfully. Naruto lightly nudged Hinata in the arm. "Oh right... Anyway, we don't have much time left, so we need to get going." She said. Naruto pulled her into his arms and

he smiled at her. Hinata smiled back. "Oh yeah... By the way, Hiashi, thanks for shooting me. Really didn't want Hinata to go up without me." Naruto said. Hinata stared at Naruto. Then at Hiashi. "You SHOT HIM?/!" She screamed. "I can't belive you did that! I swear,

when you die, Father, I'm gonna kick your butt!" She yelled at him as Naruto dragged her to the balconey. "Anyway, we need to get going, bye!" Naruto yelled over Hinata's screams. "C'mon Hinata. We gotta go. Kami-Sama will get mad if we stay any longer." Naruto

said to her. "Yeah, fine." She said. Naruto jumped up on the railing of the balcony and unfolded his wings. With one giant _flap, _he was sent into the air. Hinata follwed suite. "Bye bye, Father!" She said to Hiashi as she waved her hand goodbye to him.

Even after they left, Hiashi was still convinced that he was hallucinating. He stood up, and threw away the rest of his beer. Hallucination or not, Hinata was right. Hanabi did need him...

* * *

_**Yep! That's the end of 'Paper Plane'! Hoped you all liked it! I felt like the end was kinda rushed... But oh well! My first compleated story with more then one chapter! Take THAT Tia! In your FACE!**_

_**And please, I would like it if you would try reading some of my other fanfics. They are all Naruto fanfics. Please read them! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
